


Three dreams

by sillita



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: (kind of), Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, at least a bit, not a good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillita/pseuds/sillita
Summary: As Happy's and Toby's wedding approaches, Happy's brain decides to taunt her with some nightmares.





	

Happy enters the garage with a bag full of mechanical parts, bumping into her side with familiar clanging with her each step. She stops as soon as the doors close behind her, sniffing. _Tar?_ She thinks to herself, looking around. Soon she discovers the source of the smell, when she sees Walter standing over a pot, mixing some dark, thick liquid and adding a powder looking like cinnamon spoon by spoon.

"Walt, what are you making?" Happy asks, raising her eyebrows, surprised. That's when Walter discovers her presence, looking at her wide eyed. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks sharply, and he continues immediately, not waiting for an answer. "You're not supposed to come in here without appointment, that's not... Paige!" He exclaims, without letting Happy out of sight. "Paige, come here!"

There's soft thudding on the stairs and soon Paige is downstairs.

"What is it, love?" She asks on her way.

" _Love?"_ Happy murmurs under her nose.

"Oh." Paige notices her and stops on the way for a moment, but then she comes up to her and smiles. "Sorry, are you a customer?" She asks politely. "It's just we usually arrange our appointments by phone first."

"I... don't understand." Happy whispers. She looks around. Everything else in the garage looks relatively normal. It's just Walter and Paige who are talking nonsense. But then, as she glances to the back of the room, she notices that there's a huge water tank in the place her desk should be. A tank with a... _sea turtle_ inside? "What's going on? Where's my... What's happening?" She asks restlessly. Paige stares at her with a strange look, but a well mannered smile still doesn't  leave her face.

"Let's talk there." She takes Happy by the elbow and tries to turn her around, but Happy takes her arm out of Paige's grasp abruptly.

"Toby!" She shouts, passing by Walter and Paige, further into the garage. "Toby, are you there?"

"She knows Toby?" She hears a not-so-quiet remark by Walt behind her, but ignores it, walking through the building until she sees the familiar hat and the familiar posture, hunched on the sofa over some book.

"Toby, what's going on here?" She basically runs up to him and pulls him by the shoulder.

"Oh, hello!" Toby smiles at her, but also looks at her with a curious sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle she knows very well, because she sees it every time he's seeing someone act weird and incomprehensible. She takes a step back.

"Toby?" She looks at him with squinted eyes.

"Yes?" He stares at her head to toe, almost as if he was _analyzing_ her. Happy suddenly feels the need to cross her arms and take another step back.

"Do you know me?" She asks cautiously.

"Should I know you?" He answers with a question.

"Are you kidding me?" She feels hurt and scared and without warning, she starts to feel tears in her eyes. "If it's a joke, it's a really bad one." She says angrily, with a lump in her throat, running her hand through her hair. There's no recognition in Toby's eyes. "Why don't you know me? I'm Happy! Why can't you remember me?" She exclaims.

And then she wakes up abruptly, sitting up and gasping for air. Her breath is quickened for a good while. Toby shifts sleepily next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, half-awake.

"Yeah. Just a dream." She sighs and lies back down, squeezing in right next to him. Toby puts his arm around her with an absent smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Happy runs through a dark alley, slipping on the wet sidewalk with every other step. Finally, she slips and falls to her knees.

"Not good." She whispers, looking at her palms for a second. Droplets of blood begin to appear on their grazed skin. Without wasting any more time, she jumps up, ready to run, but it's too late. She sees a shadow of someone standing behind her.

"Not. Good." She repeats, hoping someone off her team will hear her over the comms and come and get her. But there's silence in her ear. Slowly, she turns around.

"Where's my cash?" The guy chasing after her asks, almost calmly. It doesn't sound good. It wouldn't sound good even if she knew what is that cash he's talking about. She was just retrieving some plans for an old power plant, there should be no cash involved. Slowly, she realizes that their contractor apparently wasn't entirely honest with them.

"I know nothing about this cash you're talking about. Let's talk." Happy says quietly, without making a move.

"Shut up and tell me where my cash is." Happy would remark on the lack of logic in this sentence, but her attention is centered more on the guy's hand right now.

"Gun." She mumbles under her breath, not to herself, but to the team on the other side of the comm who was _supposed_ to be helping her right now.

"So?" The man is not very talkative. That's a pity, because if he was talking more, maybe he wouldn't hear what Happy hears right now. There are fast steps at the end of the alley. Happy sees Cabe and Toby, breathless from the run. And she sees how their faces change when they realize the current situation. _Didn't they hear her over the comms?_ Cabe fires his gun, and, professional as he is, he hits the guy. But the man is fast too, and he manages to fire one shot himself.

Happy gasps as she looks down. It's not even the pain that made her look, it's just a weird feeling of warmness and wetness on her clothes. Toby's already by her side, putting his arm around her and getting her to lie down.

"You're fine." He says, tearing her T-shirt with steady hands, but _he_ doesn't sound fine. "Cabe, call 911."

"It hurts." She gasps and subconsciously reaches to the wound. Toby firmly pushes her arms away, leaving blood marks on her wrists.

"I know, Happy." He whispers, pressing on the wound. "It's okay. You're fine."

"I don't think so, doc." She grunts. "I think I'm dying." Suddenly she feels very dizzy and short of breath.

"Doc!" She shouts out, her hands grasping the blanket tightly. She opens her eyes, disoriented, breathing heavily. She automatically reaches to her abdomen. No wound.

"Shh, it's just a dream." She feels Toby's hand on her back. She turns around and sees his calm face and that's when she finally relaxes. Toby strokes her shoulder slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks quietly.

"Yes. I'll just go get some water." Happy gets up. Toby sits up on the side of the bed.

"I'll wait up for you."

A minute later she comes back to the bedroom and finds Toby asleep on the edge of the bed. _Well, he tried._ Happy thinks with a slight smile and lies down next to him quietly and carefully.

 

* * *

 

 

Toby's on that damn chair again. This time a huge knife directed at him. And once more, a labyrinth of floss. She runs for it. She really gives it her best. That's not enough apparently, she trips and falls, and sees Toby fall off the chair. She's with him in a second, squeezing his hand.

"Doc, what do I do?" She shouts.

"Nothing, Happy." He gasps for air. "Nothing you can do."

"We _have_ to do something." She insists, looking at him with despair. "Come on, think of something." She asks, close to crying.

"I think I'm done." Toby sounds weirdly calm. Far too calm for this situation, maybe because Happy is panicking for them both.

 "You're not." Happy shakes her head. "You're not leaving me." She says quietly and Toby smiles sadly.

"It's not your fault..." He coughs, and Happy notices a bit of blood in the corner of his mouth. "Please remember that."

"You can't do it." Happy's voice sounds firm, as always, or even more so.

"I'm sorry, Hap."

"You can't." Happy pleads again, but Toby can't hear it anymore. "You're not dead." She says, checking the pulse on the cervical artery. When she takes the hand away, she's already sobbing. "It's not fair. You're leaving me like that?! Doc!" She shouts and hits him on the chest. Paige walks up to her and puts her hand on Happy's shoulder, but she shakes it off. "Toby!" She shouts, grasping his hand. "Why are you doing this to me?" She looks at him and asks, almost calmly, but the tears are all over her face.

"Happy!" All of sudden, she hears Toby's voice. "Happy, wake up." She's in their bed again, and Toby is shaking her gently.

"Doc?" She whispers. She still feels the lump in her throat and her cheeks are wet with tears.

"You were dreaming again. You're safe." Toby says warmly. Happy shakes her head, grasp his T-shirt and pulls him closer. He wraps her up in an embrace so tight, he can feel her heart beating. Or maybe it's just because it's beating so fast and hard right now. "What were you dreaming about?" He asks, but Happy shakes her head, without saying anything. "Okay, you don't have to say." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Don't ever do that to me." Happy says so quietly, it's barely hearable.

"I won't, I promise. It was just a dream." Toby responds, not even knowing what he's promising right now. Slowly, he feels that Happy's muscles are relaxing. "Happy..." He tries to move away a just a little bit, to look at her face. She immediately tenses up again and pulls him back towards herself, not wanting to lose the reassuring feeling of warmness of his chest on her cheek. "Is it possible that this dreams have anything to do with the fact that we're getting married next week?" He asks cautiously. Happy shakes her head.

"It's just a bad night." She whispers.

"We can move it if you want to. We don't have to do it right now." Toby murmurs, stroking her hair slowly.

"I don't want to move it." Happy hugs him even more tightly than before. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I." Toby smiles gently and doesn't say anything else, listening as Happy's breathing gets gradually more slow and steady. Finally, she falls asleep again.


End file.
